Thanksgiving
* Al DenBeste as Patient * William J. White as Dave the Cook * James L. Dunn as Mike'Chris': Woah, Mike just got nailed a tomato... |writer = David Assael |director = Michael Fresco |previous = The Bad Seed |next = Do the Right Thing }} Summary Cicely's and follow-up feast evoke figures and the colors and aromas of . But not everyone shares in the enthusiasm. A tightly wound Joel has little to be thankful for learning that the state of Alaska requires his services for another year. And bubble man Mike Monroe considers moving to a less-contaminated clime. Meanwhile, Chris waxes nostalgic about Thanksgivings past--in prison. Plot The Indians celebrate Thanksgiving as the Day of the Dead with various traditions including costumes, parades and throwing tomatoes at white people. Joel is flabbergasted by the Cicelian Native Americans tradition of hitting white people with tomatoes. As all of the townspeople join in preparing for the festivities, Chris reflects upon the best Thanksgiving he ever had, which he experienced while in the . Chris feels unsettled about the holiday until he realizes he misses life in prison. Joel receives a letter from the stating that he owes them a fifth year of service. He immediately brings the letter and the original contract to Mike Monroe for his legal advice. The contract, executed in 1986, stated that at that time four years worth of work was equal to the cost of Joel's medical school tuition. Since that time, the has decreased; thus Joel now owes another year. The thought of being forced to stay in Cicely a year more than he anticipated depresses Joel to the point that the celebration going on around him cannot raise his spirits. The attraction between Maggie and Mike heats up as they prepare vegetables together in his bubble. After a brief relapse, Mike threatens to move his bubble to Greenland. Maggie gently pleads with him not to go. Joel, who Marilyn concludes is not white anymore because of his sense of hopelessness, marches with them. After the parade, the town has a big Thanksgiving feast at Holling's bar. Quotes Joel: I'm to believe that this tomato was simply Ed's way of saying season's greetings? Music * "Lambeth Walk" by Main Street: Cicely prepares for the Thanksgiving parade * " s" by ?Chris talks about Thanksgiving on the air * " " by Maggie and Shelly talk about Thanksgiving food in The Brick * "Blue Ridge Party" by ?Everyone talks about Thanksgiving * " " by ?Joel shops in Ruth-Anne's store. * " " (first movement) by Maggie and Mike talk * " " by Joel dreams of . * " " by Maggie and Mike talk about gardening and herbs * "Sonata in C-Minor" by Ed and Mike talk in the bubble * " " by Parade Trivia * Parade performers: Capefolk Dancers, Bathtub Gin Party Band, Red Hawk Singers, Spearfish Singers, Tillicum Village Dancers, Twin Lake Cowboys * Shelly's earrings: pumpkins (discusses menu with Maggie), skeleton hands (gets stain remover from Ruth-Anne) References